


"А липа мне шептала"

by Arnold



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, History, Kink, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnold/pseuds/Arnold
Summary: Наверное, черный Билл ненавидит еще больше. У Ублюдка форма черного цвета. У него темные волосы и карие глаза.





	"А липа мне шептала"

**Author's Note:**

> Автор не является последователем идей Томаса. Никогда и ни за что.  
> Фик был написан для Эльмайры Л., и она тоже против взглядов героя, честно. Мы за мир и процветание.

_«А липа мне шептала:_  
\- Тут смерть твоя лежит,  
А от нее, – шептала, -  
Никто не убежит» 

Ублюдку шла военная форма. И Ублюдок это знал. Сколько раз Билл наблюдал, как Ублюдок одевается? Как застегивает брюки и обувает сапоги? Как смахивает с кителя невидимые пылинки?

Биллу казалось, что он всю жизнь видел по утрам эту картину. Он не помнил дней, когда этого не происходило. Ублюдок не носил гражданскую одежду даже в своих редких увольнительных. А из памяти Билла почти стерлись те дни, когда он не знал Ублюдка.

Ублюдок пришел в самом начале осени. Билл помнил красные листья, что лежали на дорожках в парке. Помнил красные флаги, что появились на улицах. Помнил красную кровь на рубашках.

Билл и не думал, что он так сильно ненавидит красный.

И черный.

Наверное, черный Билл ненавидел еще больше. У Ублюдка форма черного цвета. У него темные волосы и карие глаза.

Билл ненавидел черный цвет.

И ненавидел имя «Томас».

Ублюдок пришел и сразу занял весь мирок, которым Билл старательно окружал себя все эти годы. Посмеиваясь, выбросил отцовские книги. Злобно комментируя каждую страницу, вслух с друзьями прочел мамины дневники, а после сжег их прямо посреди спальни. Старая бумага горела удивительно долго.

Единственное, что Ублюдку пришлось по вкусу, это пластинки Билла, которые тот собирал с пятнадцати лет. Периодически он заводил граммофон, наливал себе коньяк и долго-долго слушал. Знакомая и когда-то любимая музыка разносилась по огромной квартире. Но если раньше сердце Билла замирало от восторга от гениальности Моцарта или Баха, то сейчас оно дрожало от страха.

Ублюдок затащил его в постель в первый же вечер, как только выгнал из квартиры своих сослуживцев в такой же черной форме. Билл тогда сидел в маленькой комнатушке, которую использовали как кладовую, и старался даже дышать как можно тише. Он наивно полагал, что про него просто-напросто забыли, что ночью он сможет ускользнуть.

Он не знал, куда пойдет. Но понимал, что оставаться здесь он не может. Отец на фронте, мать не вернулась после очередного авианалета. Билл остался совсем один, и ему совершенно нечего терять. Но, как оказалось, было что.

Наверное, он задремал тогда, а когда открыл глаза, то увидел перед собой лицо Ублюдка. Поразительно, но даже тогда он показался Биллу на удивление красивым. Ублюдок рассматривал его долго, никак не меньше пяти минут. А потом медленно протянул руку и провел ладонью по его щеке. Ладонь оказалась горячей и чуть шершавой от мозолей. Ублюдок облизнулся. В этом не было ничего человеческого, как и в его глазах. Голодных черных глазах.

\- Красивый, – выдохнул он.

Билл зажмурился, чувствуя, как все внутри трепещет от страха. Он не сделает этого, нет. Ударит и уйдет, но только не…

Ублюдок крепко ухватил его за волосы и потянул вверх. Билл послушно поднялся. Ублюдок был выше почти на голову, поэтому пришлось встать на цыпочки, чтобы не остаться без волос. Ублюдка это рассмешило.

\- Красивый, – повторил он, разглядывая Билла. – Красивый. А теперь пойдем в кроватку. Если будешь послушным, я тебя не обижу.

Он еще что-то говорил, но Билл уже не слушал. Больше всего хотелось кричать и отбиваться, но был ли смысл? Ублюдок говорил негромко и почти ласково, а Билл старательно делал вид, что не понимает его языка. Ублюдок отпустил его волосы и взял за локоть, – крепко взял, из такой хватки так просто не вырвешься, – и повел в родительскую спальню, в которой тот еще днем разложил свои вещи. Шли они медленно, и Билл дрожал всем телом, пока Ублюдок рассказывал, что именно он с ним сделает.

Оставалось еще полтора шага. Коридор делал небольшой поворот. А сразу за углом стоял шаткий столик на трех ножках, который так любила мама. Как и ту тяжелую вазу, что удерживала столик в равновесии.

Подвела случайность: Билл неловко повернулся и зацепился ногой об ковер, а Ублюдок успел увернуться. Ваза с глухим звоном разбилась о стену. В глазах Ублюдка вспыхнула ярость.

А потом стало просто больно. Больно от удара о стену, в которую его толкнул Ублюдок. Больно, потому что вывернули руки. Больно, когда Ублюдок тащил его за волосы до ближайшего дивана. Билл тогда малодушно зажмурился. Словно все исчезнет, стоит ему просто перестать на это смотреть.

Но ничего не исчезло. Не исчез и Ублюдок. Кажется, Билл едва не выбил ему зубы, удачно дернув рукой, но тот лишь сплюнул кровь и всем весом прижал его к спинке дивана так, что та больно надавила ему на живот.

Больше Билл не пытался ударить Ублюдка. Он пытался от него уползти, вырваться из стальной хватки, но куда там. Ублюдок был не только выше его на голову, но и в два раза тяжелее.

Брюки с него сорвали одним движением, Билл лишь краем уха услышал звук рвущейся ткани и бряцание чужого ремня. Но намного больше его волновал чужой член: твердый и горячий, прижимающийся к его пояснице. Их возня, которую даже дракой нельзя было назвать, только завела Ублюдка.

\- Не нужно, пожалуйста.

Билл не знал, на каком языке он это сказал. Может, на обоих сразу. В любом случае, его никто не слушал.

\- Потерпи, детка, – пьяно прошептал Ублюдок, чуть шевелясь и снова наваливаясь на него. – Сейчас все будет.

Одной рукой он крепко зажал Биллу рот, а второй, поглаживая его между ног, нащупывал анус. Билл, придавленный всем весом мужчины, не мог даже пошевелиться, даже дышал с трудом. Но все равно вздрогнул, когда внутрь скользнули сразу два пальца.

\- Вот так, хорошо, – Ублюдок довольно выдохнул ему на ухо. – Хорошо, детка, я уже иду к тебе.

Растягивал он Билла совсем недолго, лишь бы самому не было больно. А потом, с силой шлепнув его по ягодице, направил рукой член и вошел одним толчком. И если бы он не зажимал рот Билла, то тот бы своими криками перебудил весь дом. Ублюдок не ждал ни секунды, жадно и быстро двигал бедрами и жарко шептал Биллу, как ему хорошо, какой Билл узкий и сладкий. Диван громко скрипел и от сильных толчков Ублюдка медленно продвигался по полу, оставляя царапины на паркете.

Биллу хотелось умереть. Но он был жив и чувствовал каждое движение Ублюдка, чувствовал внутри себя его член и ровным счетом ничего не мог поделать. Горло драло от криков, которые так никто и не услышал.

Ублюдок неожиданно остановился. Он не кончил, Билл знал это совершенно точно, но остановился. А потом медленно вышел, отстраняясь. Сил уже не осталось ни кричать, ни стоять, поэтому Билл лишь рухнул на пол, пытаясь отдышаться и вытирая слезы. Задница почти не болела, Билл ее попросту не чувствовал. Зато чувствовал, как по бедру бежит что-то горячее. Кровь, он в этом не сомневался.

\- Посмотри на меня.

Билл не пошевелился. Щеку обожгло ударом.

\- Посмотри на меня, щенок.

Член Ублюдка все еще стоял. Расстегнутые штаны держались на одном честном слове, лишь форменная рубашка была в полном порядке.

\- Так будет каждый раз, когда ты сопротивляешься, понял? А попытаешься еще хотя бы раз меня ударить – позову других. Есть один такой, член как у быка, никто не выдержит. Ты этого хочешь?

Билл помотал головой. Не время притворятся, что язык ему незнаком. Ублюдок довольно ухмыльнулся и протянул ему руку.

\- А теперь пошли. Ты слишком сладкий, чтобы закончить так быстро. К тому же, завтра увольнительная. На обследование полученного имущества, так сказать.

И будь Билл проклят, но он принял протянутую руку.

Ублюдок провел его в спальню, издевательски учтиво помог снять порванную одежду и толкнул на кровать.

\- Таким ты меня и должен ждать, – сказал он, стягивая сапоги. – На кровати, голым и готовым принять мой член. На большее никто из вас не способен, понял?

С тех пор так и повелось. Ублюдок уходил ранним утром. Нередко перед этим будил Билла или просто грубо переворачивал его на живот, разводил ноги и быстро трахал, так же быстро кончая. Кончал он всегда в Билла и подолгу находился внутри, а после выходил и наблюдал, как за членом тянется белесая сперма. Иногда у него бывали плохие дни, и тогда Билл по паре дней не мог пошевелиться, не испытывая боли. Но так, как в первый вечер, до крови, Ублюдок никогда его рвал.

Однажды Билл попытался сбежать. Что сложного, на первый взгляд? Просто взять и уйти. Ключи у Билла были, дом никто не охранял. Остановили его уже на соседней улице. Потребовали документы и что-то еще, Билл не понимал и половины слов лающего диалекта солдата.

Солдаты. Они были везде. Никуда не деться от их серой формы, оружия и власти. И проклятых красных флагов.

«Спас» Билла, на удивление, один из знакомых Ублюдка. Сказал, что он – Билл – прислуживает в доме Ублюдка и наверняка вышел за какой-нибудь солью. Билл тогда только и смог, что нервно кивнуть и быстро зашагать в сторону магазина. Точнее, туда, где раньше был магазин. До этой проклятой войны. До этой проклятой оккупации.

То здание там все еще стояло, но теперь оно пустовало. Там Билл и познакомился с Ежи. Они бы так и разошлись, не сказав друг другу ни слова, если бы не все тот же знакомый Ублюдка.

\- Я приду сегодня вечером, передай Томасу, пусть готовит лучшее вино, – бросил он и пошел к ожидавшей его машине.

Ежи был из Сопротивления. И он знал, где достать яд.

Подготовка заняла несколько недель. Бесконечно долгих недель, потребовавшихся Ежи, чтобы понять, стоит ли доверять Биллу, а Билл делил постель с Ублюдком каждую ночь.

Ублюдок стал приходить раньше. Стал чаще прикасаться к Биллу. И даже пытался целоваться. Но Билл с отвращением отвернулся, за что поплатился ударом в живот. С того первого вечера Ублюдок никогда его не бил. И сейчас он ограничился одним сильным ударом, от которого у Билла перехватило дыхание. Ублюдок согнул его практически пополам и долго-долго трахал, мощно двигая бедрами. На этот раз Ублюдок молчал, лишь внимательно всматривался в лицо Билла.

И нет, ему было совершенно точно не интересно, что тот пытался высмотреть.

В один из вечеров Ублюдок запер Билла в комнате. Не в спальне, где они обычно ночевали, а в пустующей комнате. Билл тогда сел у самого порога и пытался расслышать, что происходит в квартире. Ублюдок ходил из угла в угол, явно нервничая. А потом к нему пришли. Билл узнал голос, он принадлежал тому офицеру, что спас его от патруля.

Говорили они хоть и громко, но быстро, поэтому Билл понимал от силы половину фраз. Ублюдок говорил, что все это касается его одного. Пришлый утверждал, что Ублюдок порочит звание офицера, что он – просто выродок. Спор их продолжался несколько часов, но Билл так и не понял, что стало его причиной. А потом раздался звук, который Билл ни с чем не спутает. Кто-то положил на стол пистолет.

\- Убей его, – ясно услышал Билл голос пришлого. – Убей мальчишку и покончим с этим. Я не доложу, куда следует, а ты, если и заведешь нового любовника, то не будешь содержать его столь открыто.

Билл был уверен, что не переживет эту ночь. Но он пережил. Проснулся все в той же комнате. Замок Ублюдок открыл перед уходом. И Билл даже смог выйти на улицу, где ему и передали яд. «Под личную ответственность Ежи», – сказал некто и поклялся, что Сопротивление сможет спрятать Билла от солдат.

Словно это его волновало. Он умер тем сентябрьским вечером, и сейчас просто существовал. Тем более Ублюдок все равно убьет его сегодня, чтобы на него не донесли.

Так был ли выбор? И были ли сомнения?

Ублюдок в последние дни много пил, поэтому не возникало вопроса, куда высыпать этот светлый порошок. Винных бутылок на кухне стояло множество. А открывать их для Ублюдка стало обязанностью Билла.

Он едва не попался. Ублюдок вернулся раньше времени. На удивление бесшумно ввалился в квартиру, хоть и едва держался на ногах. Билл тогда едва не уронил бутылку с отравленным вином. Пустой пакетик он сжал в дрожащей руке.

Неужели все напрасно?

Ублюдок с трудом сфокусировал на нем взгляд. Как-то горько усмехнулся и достал пистолет. Билл вздернул подбородок. Что-то в нем сломалось в тот момент, когда он высыпал яд в бутылку. Теперь он не боялся.

А Ублюдок тем временем подошел ближе и провел рукой по его щеке.

\- Красивый, - тихо сказал он. – Как принц из старой сказки.

И неожиданно прижал к себе так сильно, что Билл невольно охнул. Это не было похоже на привычную хватку. Это было больше похоже на… объятия? Ублюдок уткнулся носом в его макушку. Стоял так некоторое время, а потом, старательно проговаривая звуки, произнес:

\- Ucieczka z miasta. *

Билл вздрогнул. В ладонь ему вложили мятую бумажку, которую он рефлекторно сжал. Сердце билось как сумасшедшее.

Ублюдок отстранился. Некоторое время смотрел на Билла, а потом хмыкнул и, захватив две бутылки с вином, ушел в спальню. В одну из этих бутылок Билл добавил яд.

Он медленно развернул мятую бумагу. Пропуск. Через все КПП в городе. Он мог сбежать из города, как Ублюдок и велел. Он подарил ему шанс на выживание. Тогда как на него самого донесут. И горе тому офицеру, которого поймали на подобном.

Если, конечно, он доживет до утра.

Билл шагнул было к дверям, чтобы забрать бутылку, но в последний момент замер. Ублюдок так и остался ублюдком. И один хороший поступок не перевесит на чаше весов все то, что он уже совершил.

Билл тихо прошел в коридор и снял с вешалки свое пальто. Ночи стояли холодные. Взял деньги, что смятыми купюрами валялись на тумбочке, вытащил из ненайденного тайника в косяке мамино ожерелье с мелкими изумрудами, доставшееся еще от бабушки, и, не бросив ни единого взгляда на дверь спальни, ставшей для него персональным адом, вышел из квартиры.

Сюда он больше не вернется.

А Ублюдок… Томас. Томас оттуда никогда не выйдет.

_«Nun bin ich manche Stunde_  
Entfernt von jenem Ort,  
Und immer hoer ich’s rauschen:  
Du faendest Ruhe dort!» 


End file.
